Etait-ce important ?
by Lereniel
Summary: Les souvenirs, ca va, ca vient... Sauf quand on les oublie volontairement. One-shot.


Comment s'appelait-il ?

Ca, il l'avait oublié depuis belle lurette. Tous ses souvenirs se perdaient dans une brume épaisse qui lui envahissait l'esprit pour l'engloutir. Il ne savait plus qui il avait été. Avait-il une famille ? Des… « Amis » ?

Quelqu'un à aimer ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à voir, de toute manière. Depuis qu'on l'avait attrapé, il était enfermé dans un carcan de bandelettes et son mal être montait avec les heures et le temps horriblement long.

Il ferma les yeux…

Là… Qu'était-ce donc que cette image, floue, lointaine, fade et sans couleurs ?

Des boucles noires…Une douceur exquise… un rire adorable…

Des yeux…

Des yeux d'une profondeur…

Il ne savait plus. Juste qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer à jamais, dans ces yeux là. La beauté incarnée, mais dont la couleur lui échappait…

La frustration lui fit serrer les poings, puis il se détendit. A quoi cela servait-il de s'énerver contre quelque chose d'aussi futile ? Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose lui chuchotait encore de chercher, de creuser, de plonger dans l'abîme sans fond qu'était devenu sa mémoire…

Trouve…

Abandonne…

Découvre…

Laisse…

Il baissa la tête. Quel mal y avait-il à vouloir savoir ?

Alors il chercha.

L'image fade et sans vie qui lui était venue avait disparu, mais elle agissait comme un fil, ténu, précaire et fragile, vers le reste de ses souvenirs. Il attrapa ce fil, seul vestige de son lui d'autrefois, radeau de fortune vers l'île inaccessible de ses souvenirs au trois quart effacés…

Sa nuque se détendit tandis qu'il se laissait aller…

Et son esprit s'ouvrit sur un sentiment, des sentiments qu'il avait oublié, enterré sans scrupule, de par sa honte qui l'avait conduit à cet état, conséquence de son erreur…

Des yeux insondables, donc…Leur couleur était… Grise ! C'est ça ! Grise…

Grise comme le sable du Hueco Mundo…

Son monde…

Pourquoi se rappelait-il d'elle avec un tel sentiment de vide ?

Elle lui…manquait, c'était indéniable. Elle lui manquait comme les rayons chauds du soleil lui ont manqué lorsqu'il est devenu cette créature sans foi ni loi qu'on nomme un Hollow, une abomination qui tue les autres créatures spirituelles pour satisfaire sa faim dévorante, toujours présente, toujours éveillée au creux de son estomac.

Mais pourquoi lui manquait-elle ?

Sa douceur, sa beauté…Tout en cette personne encore floue et presque inconnue l'appelait encore…Du fond du cœur… Mais il n'avait plus de cœur…

Seulement un trou.

Béant.

Vide.

Avec rien pour le combler.

Il creusa encore plus, avec le besoin soudain pressant de se rappeler.

Les rayons du soleil… Des pétales de fleurs…Roses ? Des cerisiers en fleurs ?

Une robe bleue…Et une main entraînante, envoûtante…

Cette personne lui avait volé son cœur…

Ou le lui avait-il donné ?

Il ne savait plus…

Etait-ce important ?

Sans doute que oui…

Il le lui avait donné… Il revit ces deux mains liées ensembles pour le reste de cette journée… Puis les jours passent… Il ressentait encore un reste de cette…bulle de bonheur qui l'accompagnait alors…Les semaines, les mois…

Puis…

Tout s'était…brisé.

Les mains s'étaient lâchées, s'étaient éloignées, malgré les efforts que l'une d'entre elles faisait pour rattraper celle qui s'éloignait…

C'était la sienne.

C'était la sienne qui se désespérait de reprendre les doigts si fins, si fragiles de l'autre…

Ceux de cette personne.

Il les avait cherché, ces doigts, encore et encore. Ils revenaient, lui effleuraient la paume, puis disparaissaient dans un brouillard de colère et de solitude… Il se sentait faible…Ses doigts restaient froids, se languissant de la chaleur de la main de l'autre…

Mais elle ne revenait pas…

Puis…

Il s'arqua sous le poids de la colère et de la jalousie qui l'accabla alors.

Colère ?

Jalousie ?

…Désespoir ?

Sa main si vide, si froide, le devient encore plus lorsque le manche d'un poignard s'y pose. Mortel, glacial…

Il est blanc.

Il est gris.

Puis rouge.

Sa main, ses doigts également, sont écarlates.

C'est du sang.

Et des larmes.

La douleur vient, puis la folie emporte tout…

La suite devient confuse.

Il se rappela une course…Ses pieds martèlent le pavé dans une précipitation désespérée…Les larmes brouillent tout…Le cœur est noyé par le chagrin, l'horreur, la honte…

Mais il n'y a plus de cœur.

Puis plus rien.

A part la Solitude.

Solitude éternelle.

Et la Faim.

Terrible.

Mais justifiée.

Il n'est plus qu'un Hollow, après tout…

Mais ses sentiments, ce qu'il a fait, continuent à lui faire tellement mal !

Alors pourquoi ne pas les oublier ?

Il pourrait devenir beaucoup plus fort…

Fort…

Mais Seul.

Peu importe ! La Solitude, il la connaît depuis bien assez longtemps !

Reste les sentiments…

« Enterre les ». « Oublie les »

Ils ne sont plus rien pour lui…

Le temps a passé…

Les sentiments ont fui, apeurés par l'être qu'il est devenu…

Ils ont emportés les souvenirs avec eux…

Tous ces souvenirs…

Reste cette personne.

Mais comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Il aurait bien voulu, au fond de lui, réentendre son nom…

Etait-ce important ?

Oui, cela l'était.

Mais pour celui qu'il était avant…

Plus pour lui…

Le souvenir se fane, comme fleur surprise par les frimas cruels de l'hiver.

Cet hiver est éternel…

Et le restera.

Il entendit alors du mouvement autour de lui, des voix assourdies par les bandelettes dont on l'avait recouvert.

Quoi que cela soit, il l'affronterait.

Soudain, il eut mal. Il gémit doucement.

Son masque émit un craquement inquiétant.

Puis se brisa.

Définitivement.

Comme ses souvenirs.

La lumière l'aveugla légèrement lorsque les bandelettes s'effilochèrent, puis tombèrent avec les restes de son masque, mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'on le prenne par surprise. Alerte, il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui d'un homme grand, vêtu de blanc, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs.

Il était puissant.

Mais lui aussi.

Car il n'avait plus ses souvenirs.

Ni ses sentiments.

Quel est ton nom, camarade ? , demanda l'homme en face de lui.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis ouvrit les lèvres.

Il avait oublié qui il était.

Etait-ce important ?

Non, cela ne l'était pas.

Il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre, à présent.

- Je suis Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra Schiffer.


End file.
